Take Care of You
by cobrafantasies
Summary: Rachel and Joey aren't loving living together so much anymore, but fights and wounds could lead to something no one was expecting.
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Jen

**Author's Note: **I had a lovely request to make this story, hope I do it justice! Please let me know what you think, thanks!

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I do not own anything or any of the characters.

**A/N: **Rachel and Joey aren't loving living together so much anymore, but fights and wounds could lead to something no one was expecting.

* * *

I'm up tonight, it's one of those awful nights when you just can't sleep and it's killing you. After countless hours of lying awake in bed, I get up to get a glass of milk, always hearing that was supposedly a solution. I come out of my room, but before I make it to the kitchen, the door is opening and Joey is nearly tumbling in with a girl clinging to him. She won't unwrap her arms from around his neck as they chuckle their way through the doorframe. When Joey sees me, he instantly stops and gently unwraps the girl's arms from him.

She's the obvious type of girl Joey would go out with, skimpy and blonde with a dress way too short.

"Oh, hey Rach… uh what are you doing up?" he asks. He clearly wasn't expecting to see me. What he doesn't know is, unless he goes someone else, half the times he brings a girl home they wake me up anyway.

"I couldn't sleep," I respond awkwardly.

"Oh well, uh this is Sharon. Sharon this is my roommate," he feels the need to make the introductions at two in the morning.

"Hi," we both say blandly.

"Okay, want to go to bed?" Sharon asks in a bubbly voice.

"Okay, I'll meet you in there," he says and puts his hand in the direction of his room. He watches her go in and she winks at him before shutting the door.

"You okay?" he turns to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just one of those nights you know?"

"Oh well, um…" he says, his fingers hitting together.

"Joey it's fine you brought a girl home, you've done it before," I tell him, surprised he's so hesitant.

"Really, it's just you're up now. We can find someone else I'm sure."

"Joey, no that's silly. You're here now."

"Okay, you're sure?" His face lights up, probably getting mentally ready to head back to his room.

"Yes," I tell him.

He nods and then hurries back to his room and I decide to listen to some music for a little while.

* * *

I wake up early the next morning and get out before Joey or his date wake up. I go through my day at work, exhausted from how little sleep I got. When I'm finally home I go to Monica's instead of my own apartment.

"So, did they keep you up?" Monica asks after I fill her in on my tiring night.

"No, I listened to music and eventually fell asleep, not hearing a thing – luckily," I tell her as she heats me up some dinner leftovers.

She puts the plate of food in front of me and I dig in.

Joey walks in next.

"Hey, I knew I smelt food. Where's my plate?" He sits down next to me and I make a face.

"What?" he questions me.

"I just can't get away from you can I?"

"What do you mean by that?" he narrows his eyes at me.

"I mean I came here to get away from the apartment…and you for a little bit."

"Why?" his tone changes to insulted.

"Well, last night was pretty awkward."

"You said it was fine," Joey protests.

"What did you want me to say – no you can't have sex in your own apartment, which you've already done a million times before?"

"So, it does bother you! I offered to go someone else. This is your own fault."

"Well, obviously it's always awkward and you just can't tell someone no."

"Yes you can, you say it like this – no!" he yells at me now. My mouth drops, offended by his erupting volume.

"Okay, Okay! Let's calm down you too," Monica tries to stop the arguing.

We both look at her, still annoyed.

"Look, let's just talk this out rationally!" she suggests.

"I've said all I needed to!" I shout and stand abruptly.

"Me too!" Joey stands as well.

"Monica, I'm sleeping here tonight!"

"Maybe you should have just done that last night!" Joey snaps back.

"Maybe you could have just _not_ brought that tramp home!" I fight back.

Joey's shocked at this.

"Okay! Maybe this _is_ a good time to leave!" Monica yells nervously and pushes Joey to the door. Thank God because I'm fuming. When he's finally gone, I let out a long, frustrated breath. Monica looks at me.

"Wow, I haven't seen you like this in so long."

"What?" I ask, still in a revolted tone.

"You haven't fought with someone like that since… since Ross," Monica says.

I cock my head at her.

"What are you talking about, I fight with people all the time."

"No, no actually you're a push over most of time. It was only when you and Ross got heated, did your crazy side come out."

"Crazy side?"

"No, shhhh I didn't mean that," Monica ends the conversation as she comes over to me, carefully leading me to the guest bedroom.

* * *

I end up staying at Monica's for a couple of nights. I thought I would be over it, but every time I think about going back across the hall and facing him I end up back at Monica's again. I have Monica go over to get me clothes or some of my things. I'm glad she's so understanding, even though she does tell me I can't hide from Joey forever.

Chandler is definitely getting annoyed by my company. I'm pretty sure it's because they feel they can't do the same thing Joey did, have sex in the next room, but honestly I wouldn't have minded with them. I know they are a happy couple and I expect that of them. I guess that's pretty hypocritical of me. I don't really know why I feel that way.

Monica returns one Saturday afternoon, from getting some more of my clothes from my apartment. I'm sitting at the kitchen table when she walks in.

"Rach, I think Joey is sick."

"With what?"

"I don't know, I didn't even see him. I just heard him coughing and saw a ton of cold medicine on the counter."

"Well, then I'm definitely not going back over there now."

"No, you have to go back!" Chandler's voice comes from behind us. He must have heard the conversation and is now walking towards us.

"Chandler…" I start, but he interrupts me.

"No no…Rachel we love you, but you have been here for a _week_. Joey needs your help. He's not well, you're his roommate, now go!"

I turn to Monica in disbelief.

"Monica!" I wait for her to defend me. She shrugs her shoulder regretfully at me. I glare at her and then Chandler.

"Fine!" I say. I collect all my things and storm out.


	2. Chapter 2

I stop before my door. I really haven't talked to Joey in a week. I've been feeling bad about it, I think half way through the week I stayed at Monica's because I was a little ashamed to face him again. Now, he's sick. Which isn't any better because I'm gonna have to take care of him. I always feel responsible to offer to help when someone is sick around me, but at the same time it grosses me out. And on top of all of that, I have to apologize.

I walk in. I see all the cough medicine on the counter Monica was talking about. I go to my room and put all my stuff down. I slowly creep over to Joey's closed door. I take a deep breath and then knock lightly. No answer.

I open the door and whisper his name.

"Joey?"

But he's passed out in his bed. I go back out and get some gloves I use to clean the bathroom and go back to his room to clean up a bunch of tissues he has strewn all over his floor and nightstand. I feel like I owe it to him to help him when he needs someone. I really had no right disowning him for something I'm used to. I guess it's just that awkward thing you wish never had to happen, but does.

I'm finally finished when I hear Joey start to shift in his bed, he opens his eyes and sees me.

"Rachel?" His voice is so raspy and congested. It instantly makes me sad, he sounds so weak and defenseless.

"Sorry," I suddenly blurt out. Not for being here or possibly waking him up, but for everything I did. I don't know if he reads it that way.

"I…I'm glad you're back." He tells me and I'm speechless. It's like he's forgiven me this whole time and I can't see why he would do that.

He looks down at the garbage I'm holding. He lifts up his body and starts reaching down to take it from me.

"You don't have to do that-" he starts. I hold the pal away from his reach.

"No, I do. You're not well," I say. I put it down far on my side and then put my hand on his forehead. It's a bit warm, like he had a fever that has slowly been going down.

"Now rest okay," I still speak softly and gently lean over to kiss him. I get his temple and a bit of his hair, trying to avoid his mouth and breath. He just lets his body fall back down and is probably fast asleep by the time I'm closing his door again.

* * *

Taking care of Joey is surprisingly not gross. I realize now that I've never actually taken care of someone when they're sick. I was always too disgusted to even offer, but now that I actually am I feel…important. Like I'm really making a difference and doing a lot for someone out of the kindness of my heart, which I am. I'm even starting to like it, I like to feel needed. It makes me think for a second, I might make a good mother someday and that delights me very much.

So over the next few days I take pride in taking care of Joey and very oddly enough, I start to get disappointed when I see him getting much better. Obviously, I'm glad he's getting healthy again, but I did enjoy taking care of someone and being needed like that. I wouldn't serve someone on a normal basis because they would take advantage of it. When Joey was sick, he was like a little boy I got to bring juice and tissues to, put a movie on for, supply a blanket, and them send him back to bed when it was over and he was already falling asleep in the lounge chair. He always listened to me because I was right everytime anyway. I knew when he needed to eat, even when he didn't want to and when he needed to sleep or take more medicine. I made sure he got better.

* * *

Joey was now basically better. He was off the medicine, with the exception on some Tylenol every so often and his nose was cleared and his cough practically gone. He has no fever what so ever. Now, he was only sleepy still, but other than that he would be good as new soon enough. I decided I really need to appreciate this day or two left that I have. So, I skipped work today. Other days I would come home at lunch time and leave work early to check on him, but I never skipped.

Joey slept in and when he finally woke up, he was shocked to see me.

"Rachel, what are you doing here, it's Monday?"

"I just thought I would stay home for a day to really make sure you were better."

"Rachel you really don't have to," he says and then a second later sneezes. I run over with a tissue.

"See, you could go through a relapse," I half joke. He gives me a confused smile and then take the tissue from me.

We basically do all the same things this day, lounge around, watch a movie, eat, have some ice cream tonight, and then I send him to bed. He's asking me why I have come into his room as he's getting into bed.

"I've done this every other night. I'm making sure you're okay."

"But I am okay, I'm a lot better," he tells me.

"Well, I just like to. This will probably be one of the last times I will anyway, so why not."

He shrugs and pulls the covers over him and rests his head down on his pillow.

"Comfortable?" I ask and he nods at me. His eyes are already closing, but I kneel down beside his bed and push his hair away from his face. I feel his head one more time to make sure his fever hasn't returned, it hasn't. Then I go in to give him his goodnight kiss. I lightly kiss him in the same spot I always do, but this time when I'm done I sit back and continue to look at him. _I really am going to miss this_, I think to myself. I don't really know why I'm so fond of taking care of Joey, but it was comforting to me, maybe that I _can_ take care of someone. That's definitely something I've never done before.

I decide to lean in and kiss him gently again, but this time on the cheek. His skin is soft, very soft. He just took a shower this morning, but everything feels so fresh and smooth. I kiss him again, I don't know why; I like the feel of it. He hasn't moved, I think he's already asleep. So I kiss him one more time, but before my lips meet his cheek, they subconsciously move to his neck. For some reason my lips are on his neck and I'm lingering and not letting them go. As I slowly start to release he is ever so slightly starting to wake up from my kiss.

I run out the door before I see his eyes open.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Joey wakes up surprisingly early. I'm getting my stuff together, about to leave for work when he walks out of his door.

"Joey?" I say shockingly.

"Rachel, where are you going?" he asks tiredly.

"To work."

"Why?"

"I can't take off all week."

"Oh yeah, I forgot already. Hm, maybe I should call Estelle," he contemplates.

"If you're up for it sure," I say as I'm backing up towards the door. "Well, see you tonight I guess."

"Okay, bye," he says and I'm out the door. I know I kept my cool, but my heartbeat is slowly gaining speed as I think more and more about last night. I need to get away from him before I blurt out an apology or something else.

* * *

I'm sitting at work and it's the middle of the day now. Suddenly I hear banter in the hallway and wonder what's going on. I open my office door and see Tag and Joey laughing about something.

"Joey? What are you doing here?" I ask and they both look up at me.

Joey quickly gives Tag a goodbye pat on the shoulder and steps into my office. He shuts the door behind him.

"I just wanted to come by and thank you for this past week. You were really there for me," he says sincerely and then hands me a little paper bag.

"Joey, you didn't have to get me anything!" I exclaim. I take the bag from him and look inside. There's some random, cheap looking perfume I've never heard of. He gives me a guilty face

"Sorry, I didn't know what kind you liked."

"That's okay, it's very sweet," I only half agree with it as I say it.

"Also…" he adds and reaches into his back pocket. He puts out his hand; in it is a travel size pack of tissues with teddy bears printed on them. I take it from him with a grin.

"Just in case _you_ ever need them, I got you," He explains. A smile extends across my face nice.

"Thank you Joey," I blush.

"Well, who knows how many tissues you got and cleaned up for me, I probably _still_ owe you," he chuckles.

"No, I was happy to. I know you would do the same for me."

"Well, anyway – how's work?" He looks around my office and walks over to my desk.

"Good," I respond.

He goes behind my desk and examines it.

"No pictures of me?" he put his lower lip out jokingly.

"I don't have _any_ pictures," I laugh.

He smiles at me.

"Alright, we good news is I called Estelle and I'm going on an audition tomorrow."

"Joey, that's great! Good luck, although you don't need it," I encourage him.

"Thanks," he says. Then he gives me a kiss on the cheek and leaves my office.

He has probably done that a million times, but I jumped when his lips came so close. I feel my cheek as if it's somehow different now. I shake the feeling off and get back to work.

* * *

The next day I came home from work looking for Joey to see how his audition went. He isn't home though. So, I put my stuff down and search the fridge for some food. I take out some leftover chicken and put it in a plate to heat it up. I almost drop the plate when I hear a bang come from the door. Then I hear what sounds like someone struggling to open the doorknob. I jump fearing it might be a robber or worse. I search for something to use as a weapon as the door opens and I scream, but luckily it's only Joey. I put my hand over my heart and try to breathe again. But I don't have much of a chance when I notice Joey is holding his arm, which is bleeding profusely!

"Oh my God!"

I run over to him.

"_What happened_?"


	4. Chapter 4

All of us are in the hospital, waiting, all on edge. Joey needs a few stitches is the last we heard.

He comes out with his left forearm all bandaged up. A few bandages wrap around to his upper arm as well.

"Joey!" We all seem to express in sync. He gives us all a half smile.

"So, what happened are you okay?" Monica worriedly questions him.

"Yeah, I just needed like four stitches, the rest is just bandaged to keep it covered and let the cuts heal.

"Well, what happened?" Ross jumps in.

"Yeah man, how'd you do this?" Chandler inquires as well.

"I feel on some broken glass," he says and we all gasp at the thought.

"Good thing you only got your arm then, it could have been worse!" Ross points out.

"Yeah I guess so," Joey agrees.

"We need to keep a better watch on you mister," Phoebe tries to joke and it makes him smile, but he can hear a near cry in her voice and so he reaches out to rub her arm comfortingly.

"I'm just so glad you're okay," I say and give him a hug on his right side, his good side now.

"Yeah, we all are. We were so worried when Rachel ran over," Monica comments.

"Yeah, it wasn't a pretty sight," Chandler grins at him.

"I know I saw it; it was my arm," Joey kiddingly glares at him.

A doctor comes out then and walks over to us.

"How are you all," he greets us. "These are for Joey, he has to change his bandages ever night and then come back in two weeks to get the stitches out okay?" he informs us as he hands Joey a small container full of bandages and medicine to apply.

We all nod and then thank him for his help.

* * *

When we get home everyone wants to spend time with Joey and make him feel better. We're all in Monica's and Chandler's apartment. We're all watching TV and snacking on popcorn. It's nice; I love spending time the six of us like this. After a while though we get tired and head back, except I let Joey go and Ross and phoebe leave and Chandler heads to his room. I stay to talk to Monica. I need to tell her what I did the other night.

"You kissed his neck?" she makes sure she understands what I'm telling her.

"Yes, I don't know what I was – why – I don't know!" I keep my voice as hushed as I can so that Chandler can't hear.

"Wow, well um maybe it was just a spur of the moment thing, I mean you don't think you have feelings for _Joey_ do you?" She asks me

"No, I don't think so, I mean he's Joey! My roommate, my friend, he's, he's…Joey!" I repeat myself.

"I know, but you kissed him."

"Monica, I know!" I still manage to yell in a hushed tone, but it's getting tougher to keep it up.

"Okay, I'm just saying it seems weird you would kiss his neck for no reason."

"You know what, I'm just gonna forget about it. It's probably just because I haven't really been with anyone in a while and I was spending so much close time with him, right, that's seems right."

"I guess," Monica shrugs.

"Alright, just don't mention this to anyone."

"I never do," she reminds me.

"Thank you," I whisper and head back to my apartment.

I walk in and see Joey struggling to get his bandages off. I walk over and immediately go to help him. He stops and lets me take over. When I look up at him for a second he gives me a sweet smile.

"There's no way I'm letting you do this yourself and mess it up," I laugh. He snickers at that. When the old bandages on his forearm are off I see the four stitches and all his scraps and cuts. I almost cringe, but don't want him to see. I continue to unwrap the bandages on his upper arm. I unwrap it slowly around his bicep, not being able to help but notice it now. I see the cuts there too and frown at the whole situation. I take the medicine now and begin to apply it to all his cuts.

"You're not grossed out?" he asks right as I begin.

"I think I can handle it."

I continue to cover all his cuts.

"Joey?"

"Yeah?"

"What really did happen? How did you fall, where even was it?"

"I was just outside and got distracted, tripped and fell. And there was broken glass on the side of the street."

I make a painful face as a reaction.

"What was the distraction?"

He lifts his eyebrows at this and then a second later grins at me.

"A girl huh?" I smirk back at him.

"Don't worry, she's not prettier than you," he cracks another flirtatious smile.

"I hope not, I like to be the prettiest one in the apartment."

"I'm sure you mean females only, because otherwise there wouldn't really be much of a competition, would there?" He jokes and uses his other hand to point at himself and hold his head as high as he can.

"Ha, okay sure Joe," I laugh at him.

I'm finished applying the medicine and so I grab some fresh bandages to put on. I start wrapping them around his arm. When I get to his bicep I enjoy taking my time and feeling his whole arm, it's nice…. _it must be the lack of men in my life at the moment_, I ration as I realize what I'm doing again. I press the last piece of bandage down and look over my work.

"Looks good," he verifies for me. "Thanks."

"Hey, let's not do stuff like this again I hate seeing you hurt."

He looks at me after I say this, a little too long, because I'm about to ask what's wrong, but he beats me to the first word.

"I'll do my best," he says. "Well, I think I'm gonna head to bed."

"Okay, goodnight," I say and start putting away the bin of bandages and creams, but I notice he hasn't left. I look up at him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you only came in when I was sick – I got so used to it," he suddenly blushes at me. He quickly turns and heads to his room. I smile and walk over to his doorframe.

"Joey, you can never run out of goodnight kisses," I tell him. He's already in his bed, pulling the covers over him. He lets himself smile again. I walk over to him; he's still sitting up though.

"I'm just glad you appreciate them now," I joke with him. I lean in and kiss him on his cheek.

"Goodnight, prettiest girl in the apartment."

I chuckle at his comment and then leave, closing his door behind me.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day I come home to find Joey and Chandler battling it out in a racecar video game. They're both using their whole body to turn the little controller in their hands.

"Joey, careful with your arm," I warn him. He looks over his shoulder at me.

"It's fine," he says and for that brief second of stopping, his digital car crashes and Chandler takes the lead.

"Ha ha!" Chandler celebrates.

"Rach, see what you've done!"

Joey quickly gets back to the game and I roll my eyes. I walk into the bathroom to freshen up. I can hear the loud game playing through the door and hear the race end. From what I can tell Chandler clearly won. Then they start talking briefly before the next race. Chandler asks about Joey's fall just like I did.

"So, that must have really stung."

"Yeah glass sucks to fall on," Joey responds.

"So, how'd you fall?"

"I tripped."

"Just out of no where, being clumsy?"

"Nah, I was trying to cross the street before a car, was going too fast and forgot about the curb," Joey says much to my surprise. I stop what I'm doing and immediately put my makeup down. I walk back out to the living room.

"Joey, I need to speak to you…alone."

They both look at me weird and then Chandler shrugs and stands up.

"Alright, see ya Joe."

"See ya."

Chandler walks out and when I hear the door fully close I give Joey an accusing look.

"What?" he asks.

"Why did you tell Chandler about some car?"

"What?" he sounds very confused, but I'm not buying it.

"You told Chandler you were "outrunning some car", but you told _me_ you were distracted by a girl."

He stares at me for a second and then avoids eye contact.

"Maybe it was both," he answers.

"How?" I question him sternly.

"I was…rushing to get to the girl. What does it matter anyway?"

"Because why are you lying? I feel like none of this is true, what are you hiding?"

"Nothing!"

"I don't believe you," I say and cross my arms.

"Rachel-" he tries to laugh it off now, but I turn my back to him, refusing to put up with dishonesty.

"Okay fine, I was distracted, but I…"

I still won't face him and I hear him move closer to me.

"What?" I say over my shoulder and then look forward again.

"I just…" his voice is getting unusually soft now and I'm getting impatient.

I'm about to yell at him again so he would just finish a sentence, but before I can I feel something, something on my neck that would make me jump if my body wasn't in complete shock or a bit numb from the feel of … of… Joey's soft lips on my neck! What's happening, am I dreaming or is Joey really kissing my neck?

He is because after one light kiss he releases his lips and doesn't come back, but I'm still here and it really happened. I don't move. My head is spinning, but I finally manage to turn around and stop in enough time to face him.

"Wha-" I try to form words.

His face looks nervous of how I'm about to react.

"Why?" I get out.

"Did it seem familiar?"

"What?" I nearly whisper.

"Did you kiss _me_ on my neck?"

I freeze completely, not knowing whether I should fess up or not, I'm so embarrassed. I feel my cheeks burning.

"You knew," I really do whisper this time.

He takes a deep breath in.

"I do now."

"Joey!" I cry in humiliation.

"No, it wasn't a prank I… I thought you kissed me, but I wasn't sure if I just dreamed it or not and well, then I… I really wanted to kiss you back for a long time," he suddenly admits to me and I'm speechless. He takes my silence as another opportunity to clear something else up.

"I was thinking of _you_ that day when I was walking, _you_ were my distraction."


	6. Chapter 6

Is Joey saying he has feelings for me? The mere thought of _me_ made him fall onto the concrete street, onto horribly, sharp broken glass.

I'm still not saying anything; I can't.

Eventually he continues once again.

"I was actually kind of happy when it happened, I mean it hurt like hell, but while I was in the hospital getting stitched up I realized this might be another chance to get to spend more close time with you, like we did when I was sick."

Every word he's saying is scaring me and melting my heart at the same time. It's all so unexpected and yet it's as if I secretly wanted it this whole time and didn't even realize.

Does this mean I have feelings for Joey? I don't know what to say, I have no words because I'm still not sure if my response should be positive or not. So instead I just act. Regardless of how I might be feeling, whether I have feelings for him or not, whether I'm happy or sad or guilty at what he has confessed to me, I know for a fact I want one thing.

A kiss.

I lean in and place my lips on his. He doesn't protest at all. I move my lips around his, feeling how truly soft and kissable they really are. I feel his hand gently reach right above my waist. His touch is timid as if he's not sure if he should touch me or not. I break the kiss and he immediately takes his hands off me. I stare at him and wait.

"Does this…mean…." He starts to ask. I shrug and give him a naive look.

He waits a second, staring back at me.

We're both just standing there, he decides he;s not sure about too much either. Luckily, there's one page we're both on. He leans in and kisses me. It's an intense kiss and I'm falling because of it. His hands aren't shy anymore as they grip my waist securely. Now we're delving further and further into the kiss and my hands reach to neck. One of his hands slides to my back and I slide one of mine down his neck. The kissing isn't slowing down until we hear someone coming in. We jump at the sound of the door opening and through the commotion Joey hits into me with his bad arm.

"Ahh," he suddenly hisses in pain. He's holding his bandaged arm. I turn and immediately, covering my mouth with my hands.

"Oh my God, Joey I'm so sorry are you okay?"

"Yeah…it just stings a bit…I'll be fine," he tells me.

It's not until this moment do we turn around and notice the person who barged in and technically caused this mayhem.

Standing in the doorframe, shell-shocked, is Ross.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't see Joey for the rest of the night and it's a real bummer too because as I lay in bed all I think about are his lips. The kiss keeps replaying in my head and I try to stop it, but I can't help it. Every time I close my eyes he's there. Long story short, it took me a _long_ time to finally fall asleep. Unfortunately for Joey, tomorrow's Saturday, meaning no work and we'll possibly be together all day. I'm up pretty early since sleep wasn't in my favor. I open my bedroom door and notice Joey's door is starting to creep open. Because it's opening so slow and cautiously I step back into my doorframe so I may be a less noticeable. I stretch my neck out to see Joey sneaking out of his room. I quickly withdraw and wait until he passes my line of vision. Just as he does, I yell out.

"Joey!" in a very friendly voice. He jumps out of his skin.

"Rachel I have to shower," he says, not looking at me.

"Okay, but then I want to talk to you."

He doesn't answer and just continues to the bathroom. I make myself some toast for breakfast and wait for him to get out of the shower. I hear the water stop, but I stay seated in a bar stool behind the kitchen island. He will probably need to go get changed. I'm exactly right; he comes out in a bathrobe and makes his way to his room. I display an insanely wide smile for him, but he merely glances once while passing me.

Finally he returns to the kitchen, fully dressed and his hair only slightly damp now. He walks up to me in a way that says he knows he has to or he can't avoid me forever.

"Joey…" I begin, but he stops me.

"Listen Rachel, I don't know what I was thinking."

"Huh?"

"What was I thinking, you and Ross are-"

"Wait, what 'you and Ross' there is no 'me and Ross'." I correct him.

"You guys have way too much history, you're my best friends and now you're my roommate."

"So we can't be together because of that?" I try to clarify.

He looks at me.

"I probably don't even have feelings for you, I just got caught up in the moment like you did. It's just better this way anyway so it all works out," he states confidently.

"Joey, you shouldn't shove your feelings under a rock, whether they're feelings for me or not. We need to figure out what we're both feeling."

"It's not going to turn out well, you saw Ross's face when he saw us kissing."

"Who cares? Ross and I have not dated for years – _years_! And anyway you're right, it may be nothing, but I'm not letting it go until we make _sure_ it's nothing."

Joey shakes his head and looks down. He still doesn't like the idea.

"Look, no one even has to know – yet- we can start like any other two people."

"How's that?" he asks.

"We can go on a first date. It means nothing, but a chance, a first test to see if the two people connect at all."

Joey's face seems to be considering it. I decide to take charge and get this going already. I stand up from the bar stool.

"Well, hello there sir," I say in a funny flirtatious voice. His eyebrows rise, not expecting this at all. "I couldn't help, but notice you over this kitchen counter and I must know your name!" I take on a melodramatic voice now and he can't help but crack a grin. I smile too now.

"Joey," he says.

"Lovely, mine's Rachel, now tell me you're taking me out on a date tonight seven p.m. sharp."

"Miss, we will be going to a wonderful Italian restaurant on 7th avenue this evening," he plays along.

"I look forward to seeing you then sir, thank you good day," I say still in a funky voice and Joey laughs at me, ending the ridiculous game.

"Okay, it's a date," he says serious now.

"It is."


	8. Chapter 8

It's almost seven and I'm rushing to finish my makeup because like every other girl, we're always right on time…

I walk out a few minutes after seven and Joey's nowhere in site. I call his name, but then turn to find my favorite flowers in a vase sitting on the kitchen counter. I smile instantly.

"Aw, Joey," I say to myself since he's not hear to hear it. I hear his door open and I turn to find Joey dressed in a suit, excluding the tie.

"You look very nice," I say to him.

"_You_ look more beautiful than always," he says in the most genuine voice. I can feel my cheeks blushing, I didn't think hearing Joey compliment me would affect me so much.

"Thank you for the flowers," I stupidly respond. He smiles at me.

"You hungry?"

"Starving!"

"Then let's go!"

We get the restaurant and get seated right away luckily. We read our menus and order just as quickly. The waiter takes our menus away and now we're left alone.

"So, the other day at work, I spilled water all over my skirt. I stayed in the bathroom for half an hour trying to dry it. It didn't dry completely though, it was so embarrassing," I tell Joey a work story, like I normally would. This evening seems normal, no extra pressure or anything, just a nice night out. That's the thing, I practically forget it's a date until our wine comes and Joey picks up his glass.

"How about a toast?" he suggests. I stop the sip I was just about to take and hold my glass up with his.

"Rachel, I've known you for so many years now. I've seen you nearly everyday and yet, you have never looked so beautiful," he states while giving me a dreamy look. His words remind me that this is a date.

"Cheers to finally _seeing_ something you've looked at you're whole life," he continues. Right as I'm about to blush and gush over his words he looks down and laughs at himself for a second.

"Well, not my whole life, but … maybe the rest of it," he says still staring deeply into my eyes. I'm speechless; he really knows how to take a girl's breath away.

I clear my thought awkwardly because I need to say something.

"Yes…cheers." I'm embarrassed at my lame response.

We both take a sip and put our glasses down.

Now I don't know what to talk about either, but I look up at him. He takes a piece of bread and starts buttering it. Perfect for me to stare. I notice him more tonight now too. He features are so prominent all of the sudden. He jawline looks so smooth, with his cleanly shaven face. His lips look just as kissable as I recently learned they are. I can picture myself running my hands through his hair, past his ears, down his neck, under his shirt, down-

"So, anything else new?" He interrupts my thoughts before they go too far.

"Um, not really," I almost choke, thinking he could somehow read my mind.

"What about you?" I ask, changing the focus to him.

"Yeah, I have a few more auditions coming up. I hope I don't get sick this time," he smirks at me.

"Or maybe you do," I joke instinctually.

He looks surprised at me. I realize that sounded a bit forward considering what getting sick meant in term of us.

"Nah, being sick sucks," I feel the need to add.

"Not always."

I don't know what to say, he makes me nervous – maybe in a good way, but I don't know. I look down at the tablecloth like something's on it. When I look back up I see the ends of a smile, but he looks away so he won't make me uncomfortable again.

* * *

The night goes along fine. We talk about pretty normal things for the rest of the date. Then we pay and call a cab. When the cab gets here we both get in the backseat and Joey feeds the guy directions. When we start moving Joey looks right at me with a grin.

"Did you have a lovely time?" he asks.

I chuckle at that.

"Yes, Joey thank you and did you?"

"I did," he says softly and then his hand travels to my thigh, right above my knee. I look down and feel my heart start to rush.

"Joey," I whisper because I don't want the driver to notice.

He takes his hand off very slowly so that the light touch of fingers tingle my skin. I try to avoid eye contact for the rest of the ride home.

When we finally get up to our apartment Joey opens the door for me and puts our leftovers in the fridge.

"Well, I did have a great time."

"So, then what's the verdict?" he asks.

I look at him weird.

"What?"

He walks right up to me so we're only a few inches away. I can nearly feel his breath on me. He's breathing a little heavier than usual.

"I thought you said first dates were just tests – did I pass?"

I want to yell yes, but as much as I love spending time with him, as much as my attraction for him grows, I'm scared to take this further. It is funny seeing that this was where he stood just today and I convinced him the date would make it an obvious decision. Well, I guess all the complications don't just disappear no matter how much you want them to.

"I think most couples doesn't usually live together, so you'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out," I tell him and his face is saddened by this so I decide to leave him with a goodnight kiss. I lean my body into his. I place my hands gently on his arms, lean in and give him a delicate kiss; just long enough to get a good enough feel of his lips for myself.

"Goodnight," I whisper.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **Sorry, I haven't been updating, I've been really busy. I'll try to get back in the swing of updating more.

* * *

The next morning I wake up, surprisingly with an exact idea of what I'd like to do. I love Joey, as a friend of course, but when I try to think of us as more I can't settle on a yes a no, so many factors just mess me up. I walk across the hall after I'm dressed and ready and talk to Monica, explaining to her the entire plan. Phoebe gets involved too and we set everything up and wait for Joey to find me.

Eventually Joey walks in, looking like he's about to ask for me when he sees us all sitting at the table.

"Oh hey?" Joey says.

"Heyyyyy," Phoebe and Monica grin in unison.

Joey's eyebrows knit together.

"Uh, what's up?"

"We have a game to play!" Phoebe claps excitedly.

"What?" Joey tries to understand, but Phoebe and Monica immediately get up from the table and head to the living room. I stand up and Joey comes right over to me.

"What's going on?" he asks.

"Our test."

"What?" Joey shakes his head in utter confusion, but I leave him hanging and go to sit on the couch. Phoebe is seated in the side chair as Monica stands on the other side of the coffee table with a large board. Joey hesitantly comes over and I signal him to sit next to me on the couch. He sits down.

"Okay, welcome to the game of love!" Monica announces.

"So, I'm assuming they know?" Joey whispers to me.

"Know what?" I tell him, not letting him know what actually happened. He looks strangely at me, but luckily keeps quiet about it.

"Okay, okay first question. Joey, what's the worst date you've ever caused?" Monica reads the question she wrote on a notecard.

"I- uh, how come I caused it?"

"Oh, conceited, that's not good," Phoebe jumps in.

"Point for Rachel!" Monica writes a tally on the board under my name.

"Wait, what?" Joey objects.

"Next question, Rachel, would you ever dump a guy over the phone?"

"That's rude, of course not," I reply.

"Point for Rachel!" Phoebe exclaims.

"Okay, Joey, why would you break up with a girl?"

"No, no this is stupid," Joey suddenly protests. Everyone stops, he turns to me.

"Rachel, I have a question for you. What do you want?"

"What, that's not a rule."

"I don't care, just answer the question."

"Why, I don't even know what you mean."

"What do you want in life?" his voice grows tense and I'm mad at him for ruining my game.

"In _life_? Maybe a great career, great shoes, I want… a greek salad!"

"No, what do you really _want_, more than anything in life?" Joey firmly asks again. He won't break the strong eye contact either and I find myself softening up to his question. My real answer comes to my mind right away and I finally break down and give in.

"Love," I reveal in a hushed voice.

Joey's eyes soften and his look turns genuine.

"And I want to give you it."

I hear Phoebe and Monica gasp. Joey looks up shocked.

"You didn't know?" Joey asks.

"Wait, are you two? What's going on?" Monica's eyes bulge out.

"Rachel just told us you were fighting about whether you were a better boyfriend or she was a better girlfriend in relationships and I have to say I have to go with Rachel, I mean sometimes it's a bit of a toss up," Phoebe starts rambling on to Joey.

"Phoebe!" Monica shuts her up. "What's going on guys?"

Joey looks at me. I look at him and then look down embarrassed.

"Joey and I went on a date."

"A _date_!" Phoebe and Monica seem to sing in unison.

"Joey, you have feelings for Rachel?" Phoebe somehow forgets about me.

He turns to look at her and smiles.

"I do," he says completely seriously. "But I guess it's nothing," he concludes by my silence and pointless game.

"No, it's not nothing," I dispute. He looks at me again.

"It's not!?" Monica suddenly becomes invested like it's her favorite tv show.

I glare at her in her hunched over position and she straightens up and walks beside Phoebe's chair. I turn back to Joey.

"I think I've been playing games to avoid the truth."

I take a deep breath, but Joey is a little more impatient.

"So, what's the truth?"

I smile at him.

"You and me."

I hear a little yell from Monica and we both look at her.

"Come on, now half of us will be paired up! It's just a best friends, lovers group!" Monica explains with glee.

"Oh no, that's means I'm left with Ross….well, I guess I'll start with getting rid of that projector of his," Phoebe randomly declares. Joey laughs at all this and looks me right in the eyes again.

"Are you sure? You want to be together, really?"

"Yes," I nod and he leans in and kisses me.

We look back up at Monica and Phoebe and find them childishly grinning from ear to ear.

"Alright alright, just keep it on the DL, we still need to tell Ross," I say.

"And Chandler," Monica points out.

"Yeah, you can tell him, he doesn't really matter," I tell her and Monica is happily content with this.

"What do you think he's gonna say?" Joey inquires.

"Who, Chandler?"

"No, Ross."

"Oh, I don't know," I say and I really don't.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day I go to Ross's apartment without telling Joey. I feel I should just take the heat and tell Ross myself. Joey shouldn't have to go through this. Ross happily lets me in, even though he wasn't expecting me.

"You have a minute?" I ask as he replies 'of course' and shuts the door behind me.

"I was just baking cookies actually," he tells me.

"Cookies?"

"Yes, Ben is coming tomorrow and I wanted to do something special – and also he claims he doesn't believe I can bake. I am not letting Carol win this one automatically."

"You made them?"

"Yes, right out of the box I bought from the store!" He smiles at me. I try to chuckle, but I'm too nervous and he senses it right away.

"So, what's up?" he asks.

"Right, I wanted to tell you something serious."

"What is it?" He asks concerned. I sit on the couch and he sits on the side arm chair and faces me intently.

"I – I'm in a relationship right now."

"Oh, are you?" He asks, surprised it wasn't more serious.

"Yeah and you… know him."

I look down, but can tell he's going through people in his head.

"It's – Joey." I just spit out.

He freezes, I look up, but his expression is motionless. After a while it scares me.

"Look, it's not just a fling, we both really feel something…Ross?" I try. He's still speechless.

"Ross? Just say something."

He still won't and its making me so nervous.

"If it makes you feel any better, at least….it's not…Mark," I shrug. Now he moves, He face glares right at me, telling me I should have never went there. But this is the new scary face he freezes in and I regret my words more than ever.

Beeping starts in the distance. It's his oven.

"Ross… I think your cookies are ready."

He still won't move, still won't shake off the scary glare.

"Ross…"

After a long period of listening to only the timer going off and the smell of burning cookies, Ross gets up and pulls his burnt cookies out of the oven. I stay put and he comes back still disoriented.

"Ross…" I start, but he puts his hand up, stopping me. He finally looks at me and takes a deep breath.

"Joey!" He shouts in a question.

I'm about to answer, but he repeats himself.

"Joey!"

"Yes."

"Why, why? Just…why?"

"Because… I don't know something happened and now-"

"No."

"No?"

"No, I don't approve," he says.

"Approve, I'm not here for your approval."

"Then, what are you here for?"

"To tell you, to tell my friend, who's also my ex, that I'm in a relationship with one of our other friends!"

"Well, I don't like it."

"Well, I don't need you to like it! This is happening, you and me haven't been a thing for years. I thought you should know, but clearly you don't want any part of this and I don't need you to be!" I stand abruptly.

"Fine!" Ross yells.

I storm out.

* * *

When I get home, I tell Joey immediately what happened. He freaks out. He thinks Ross hates him and he doesn't know what to do. I try telling him he's not a true friend if he can't accept us, but he won't listen. He runs out to go talk to Ross. I stay back, I can't even think about having to see Ross again. Phoebe comes in.

"Hey Rachel…what's going on?" She says once she sees my face.

"Ross won't allow it."

"What?"

"He doesn't even want to hear that me and Joey are a thing."

Phoebe's eyebrows rise.

"Isn't that just so inconsiderate and…and just horrible! I mean how could he be so thoughtless!?"

"Well…" Phoebe starts.

"_Well_? What's well? You're really taking Ross's side in this?"

"No, it's just maybe you should give him like a _day_ or something because you two do have a long history, it could just be a bit difficult for him to hear."

I want to yell at Phoebe again, but I can't because she makes a good point. I realize Joey is rushing over there right now. I have to stop him, Ross has had no time to think things over, he's probably still as angry at me. He'll never give Joey a chance at this point. I run past Phoebe and out the door hearing her call after me, "Where are you going, Rachel?!"

When I get to Ross's apartment, no one's there, I run to the coffeehouse and there's still no sign of Joey or Ross, but Chandler and Monica are there.

"Hey where's Ross?"

"Uh, I think he said he was going downtown to some club?" Monica says.

"Where?"

"I don't know, I think it's called 'Mix'."

I run out, again leaving my friends dumbfounded. I grab a taxi and tell him to head downtown to a club called Mix. He doesn't ask me where it is, so I assume he knows, at least he better. I keep telling him to step on it.

"Hurry up, speed if you have to!" I snap at the driver. Unfortunately he does and as he's trying to get around a car and beat a yellow light, we smack into an on coming car.

The force at which I'm thrown forward shocks my body. My head hits the glass the separates the back and front seat. I black out.


	11. Chapter 11

When I wake up, my blurry vision focuses to Joey and Ross's faces. I realize a second later I'm lying in a hospital bed. My head hurts. I forget what happened at first, but when Joey and Ross are releasing breaths of relief and asking me how I am and how I'm feeling, it all comes back to me.

"You… you two are talking?" I ask hopeful. Before either one can answer the doctor walks in.

"Oh, perfect she's up. How are you feelings Rachel?"

"Alright…my head kind of hurts."

"Well, it should, you hit it pretty good. Do you remember what happened?"

I nod yes.

"Okay, well let's just do a few tests."

He asks me questions, hits my knee, shines a light into my eyes and so on.

I check out completely fine.

"Well, it's great news. I'm going to send you home, but if any issues arise, make sure to contact us right away."

"Okay, thank you doctor," I respond and Joey and Ross both reach out for my hand. I accept Joey's hand to show Ross I'm still not happy with him. Joey puts his arms around me; he rubs my shoulders as if he needs to warm me up. I love being in his arms again. I nuzzle against him as we walk out together.

When we get outside we stop and Joey unfortunately lets me go and turns around to Ross. I look at them.

"So, what's going on?" I ask.

"Rachel, we're just so happy you're okay," Joey says.

"Well, I am and that's done now." I wait for the real answer.

"No, I think you need to take it easy, we should just get you home so you can rest," Ross suggests.

"So, you're talking to me? Have you 'forgiven' me?" I glare at him. It surprises me how quickly the anger has returned.

"Rachel, I realized something through all of this," he tells me and takes a deep breath. He looks at Joey and Joey nods. I'm listening intently now.

"When Joey got to me, I was still mad…I was confused…it was a lot to take in."

"Okay?" I try to speed up the story.

"We started arguing and then we got the call that you were in the hospital. We rushed over and while we were in the taxi ride over I realized I was acting ridiculous."

"You sure were," I add and he's not happy with my interruption.

"_Anyway_, I realized not only is Joey my good friend as well, but he cares about you just as much as I do and I guess…if there's anyone else you're gonna end up with…I'll be very glad if it's him," Ross finishes.

I'm just looking at him and both of them are staring back at me waiting for a response from me. I just run and hug Ross.

"Thank you," I whisper to him. When he lets me go I turn back to Joey with a delighted smile. I walk up to him and give him a warm kiss.

"Alright, we don't have to flaunt it now," Ross interrupts. We both look at him and smile.

* * *

We all head home. Joey and I walk into our apartment. I can't help, but display the world's biggest smile on my face. Joey turns around and cocks his head at me.

"What?" he laughs at me.

"Nothing, I just can't believe this is the first time we are together and everyone knows it, we're free to be together," I laugh. He chuckles too and walks over to me. My hands are clasped under my chin. He puts his hands on my arms, leans in and kisses me. I move my hands from my chin to his face so the kiss will last. When he lets my lips go he suddenly swoops me up in his arms like we're entering to the honeymoon suite. I laugh.

"Joey!"

"Yes?"

He looks at me intently now and leans down to kiss me again. I shut up now and he carries me to his bedroom. He lays me on the bed gently. I look at him until he says or does something.

"Do you want to?" he asks me. I crack a smile at this. I sit up on my knees so I can reach his face, pull it in and smack my lips on his until he's falling over. I think he understands my answer. He takes the lead again after this.

In only a few minutes I'm in pure heaven, he hasn't stopped kissing me since we got on the bed. Even when I'm not making out all over his lips, he'll move to my neck or breasts. When he takes over my bra and the rest of my clothes he reaches places that make me moan loudly. He explores my entire body before I'm just too impatient. I sit up and grab his shirt; he nearly falls onto me when I pull his shirt towards me so his face is only a few inches from me.

"It's your turn to get naked," I tell him. I pull the buttons of his shirt open, and he sits back as I slide it off. I start unbuttoning his pants and before I know it we're both naked, connected as one under the covers. Every move he makes sends amazing sensations throughout my body.

When we're done I feel so empowered. I turn to him and stroke his hair. He smiles at me.

"Rachel."

"Yes?"

"We're gonna have to do that again," he tells me and rolls over me, making me laugh and happily agree.


	12. Chapter 12

Joey and I don't leave the bedroom for the rest of the weekend.

Our sex life couldn't be better. We're always exploring new things. We even roleplay a bit. I never realized how attracted I am to cowboys or maybe it was just Joey looking sexy wearing the hat. Whatever it is, nothing matters when I'm with him. I love every moment with him, but we're in the honeymoon stage, if you will, we can't get enough of each other and right now it's my favorite part. I'm so excited to get my hands on him, to get his lips on mine, to get his clothes off! I feel a bit slutty sometimes, but I don't care.

Last night we were in bed nearly right after dinner because we started making out, much like most nights.

We get to his bed and sit down together, not breaking the kiss, and I jump on top and straddle him. He's sitting up, leaning against the head rest. I look down at him and smile. He smiles back. I don't usually take the lead like this and I like that he's so open to it. I start to move my hips up and down so I'm rubbing against him. I lean down to start the kissing back up again. He doesn't protest. We continue to make out as I pick up speed until I'm vigorously digging my body into his.

It must be going on too long for him though because his hands move to my sides and he gives me the slightest push as he breaks from the kiss.

"Huh, you really into foreplay tonight?" He partly asks and partly hints at telling me to move it along. I get the hint, but I like being in control for once and the kissing and dry humping was working for me. It was getting pretty heated, but I would have moved things along soon enough.

"Is this a problem? I like to build some _heat_," I tease him so the wait is longer.

"What's to build, you're already too hot," he charms me. I smirk at him.

"Alright what is it, are you not enjoying this?" I play off a hurt tone.

"No, I am, I just...it's just we usually... don't - I don't-" he tries to explain the difficult state of arousal I know he's in.

I smile at his stumbling.

"Aw, you're so cute when there's no blood left in your brain," I tease him and he playfully glares at me. I wait a second, then look down and let out a fake sigh.

"Alright, take the reins," I say and within seconds he flips me over and slides on top of me. I couldn't mind in the least and the wonderful heat rapidly returns until he finally releases both our anxious needs.

The second best part is falling asleep in hi safe arms for the rest of night, knowing I'm going to wake up next to him.

I've only ever felt like this once before, with Ross. He's still so special to me and that's why that thought didn't scare me, at all. It also made me think, thank god I didn't marry Barry!

* * *

It's nights like last night that make everyday with Joey fun and new.

We laugh and love all at the same time.

It's going great all weekend until Sunday. I wake up and feel off. I get up and pour myself a glass of orange juice.

Joey is up now and walks out to find me in the kitchen.

"Hey beautiful," he greets me, he walks over to kiss me, but I back away.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I may be coming down with something, my throat is kind of sore," I frown at him, but he only smiles back.

"Why are you smiling, is this a good thing?"

"It is actually."

"What, why," I ask, completely clueless.

He leans down and puts his face level to mine, brushing his fingers lightly across my cheek.

"It's finally my chance to take care of you."

I smile at him.

What he doesn't know is that he takes care of me every night and day.

He doesn't need to nurse me back to health to take care of my spirit, my happiness, my needs, and my heart.

It's moments like these when I realize he is aways finding new ways to make me want him more.

_I love him and I can't wait to tell him._

* * *

_****The End._


End file.
